


How To Train Your Dragon To Fall In Love

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dragon AU, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, but still, technically half dragon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: King Antonio is threatened with war and there's nothing he can do about it. His peaceful kingdom is very wary about joining the royal guard now. His eldest and most respected royal guards bring him reinforcement. A half dragon half human hybrid. What will happen? Will they succeed or will they fall?





	How To Train Your Dragon To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure half way through I lost my will to live so it gets kinda crappy
> 
> **translations at the bottom

In a kingdom far, far away... okay not that far but far there lived a King. This King, King Antonio, was very pacifist and for the most part refused to go to war. When he did go to war he would talk to the other kingdoms leaders and reason with them. It always worked. That is, until now. King Arthur had declared war on his kingdom and as much as he didn't want to fight he had to, the King refused to form an agreement. Therefor he was forced to call his soldiers to tell them the news. The soldiers were surprised, they had never fought a war, they hadn't even been training! The truth is, being a royal soldier or guard was considered an easy job for good money. The King was known for being a pacifist and so was his father and grandfather. It had been at least a hundred years since their last actual war. So most of the guards were very much unprepared. In fact, the ones that could, retired. The King told the messenger of the people to tell the news and ask for new soldiers. No one came. Everyone was too scared to even consider going into war. But the royal guards had something up their sleeves. It was a 'discovery' of King Antonio's father. Half dragons, half humans. Yes, half dragon and half human. They never mentioned it to Antonio because they knew him all too well, and knew that he would freak out. So they went to the were-dragon peoples house and asked for help. None of them really wanted to do it but the eldest of all of them, Romeo, made one of the youngest to go: Lovino. Lovino obliged, he couldn't disrespect his grandfather. So he dressed in his best clothes and went to the castle with the guards. He arrived to the king's court:

"Your majesty, we've brought the best reinforcement the kingdom has to offer to defend us in the war," said one of the guards that brought Lovino there. The King looked around the room.

"Where are they? All I see is you guards and that cute guy," the king said and pointed at Lovino at the 'cute guy' part and gave a charming smile. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"The 'cute guy' is the reinforcement."

"Really? Hmm." he looked at Lovino "What can you do, cutie? That is something that can help us in the upcoming war." Lovino looked furious and decided to talk him up a little, to surprise him later on.

"Well, I can do a lot of things. I can show you the second most impressive thing."

"Why not the most impressive thing?"

"Well, you know, I need motivation to do that."

"What kind of motivation?"

"That's beside the point, do you want me to show the second most impressive thing."

"Fine," Antonio said and tried not roll his eyes. And then Lovino did something that Antonio was definitely not expecting. He took a deep breath. When he exhaled he blew out a little bit of smoke. Antonio got confused. "Is that it-" he was saying until Lovino blew fire towards him. Antonio got so scared he jumped behind the thrown. When Lovino stopped he had a bit of a smirk playing on his lips. Antonio saw him and almost melted right on spot. And not because of the fire.

"Santa María! What else can you do? What was the other thing you can do?"

"Well, as I said I need motivation. It is only for emergencies. Okay, bastardo?"

"Of course!"

"I can turn into a dragon."

"What?! Really?!"

"I am half dragon."

"Oh dios mío, can you do it now?"

"I just said I need motivation. Its only for emergencies," Lovino said then Antonio rolled off of his throne.

"I've fallen and I can't get up. Transform?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I command you to do it or... you will be executed."

"You won't do that."

"That's true but still. You can't defy a Kings orders."

"I know," Lovino said and looked at Antonio right in the eyes. The guards were starting to regret bringing him.

"Why won't you transform then?" Antonio said in a winy tone.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes." Lovino looked down when Antonio said that.

"It hurts a lot to transform. And by a lot I mean imagine being thrown into a pit of acid or giving birth but through every pore in your body. All of my bones grown and some move to different places," Antonio started getting up "my skin turns into cream colored scales, my nails turn into claws, my teeth turn into fangs, I grow a pair of horns and I grow a pair of wings. Not to mention from 1.7 meters in height I go to around eight meters in length and three meters in width. I have to stay as a dragon for twenty-four hours before I transform back and it hurts the whole time I'm transformed." Lovino finished and when he looked back up the King had taken of his crown and was fidgeting with it in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you, uhh..."

"Lovino." Antonio looked up and smiled. Which for some weird reason made butterflies erupt in Lovino's stomach.

"Lovino, that's a beautiful name. I won't ever try to make you transform again. It is only for emergencies." That made Lovino blush a little, he didn't quite know why. In fact, it almost made him want to crack a smile. Antonio put his crown back on. "Okay, you may take one of the guest rooms in the castle, Lovino. Training with the rest of the soldiers starts tomorrow."

Antonio left to keep doing his royal duties but not before giving Lovino a charming smile and secretly requesting Lovino to get the guest room right next to his room. The training was hard for the next month. Lovino was very strict when training the soldiers. He even convinced Antonio to train with them a few days. It was hard to convince the king to do something he didn't want to do, so everyone was surprised when in less than five minutes Antonio was doing push-ups with everyone else. Believe it or not all Lovino had to do is agree to have dinner with him for the next few days. Lovino went to the first dinner:

"Uhh... Hello, your majesty?" Lovino said when he entered the dining room and saw the king.

"Please, Lovino, call me Antonio."

"Okay, I guess." Lovino went to sit next to the king.

"No, you sit in the other side of the table."

"But that seat is supposed to be reserved for the queen or the queen to be, ritardato," Lovino said, hands in hips.

"I am fully aware," said Antonio. Lovino just pulled a really confused face for a second and then he realized what the king may be suggesting and turned as red as a tomato. "Now sit," said Antonio and Lovino sat down in the chair. Then a maid came in.

"Oh, your majesty, is that your guest?"

"Yes, his name is Lovino and expect you to call him that."

"Of course your majesty but he isn't supposed to sit there. That seat can only be used by the queen or your betrothed."

"I know," said Antonio. And the maid didn't seem to get it.

"Then, I suggest you move somewhere else Lovino."

"No. I told him to sit there. And he nor you should disobey my orders."

"Oh," said the maid finally understanding "Uhh... the-the menu for the day is pasta an- "

"Did you just say pasta?" said Lovino with a hint of excitement.

"Yes, she did, I picked it just for you, Lovi." Antonio said with an innocent smile. That made Lovino blush yet again.

"Pfft, whatever. I prefer pizza anyways... And don't fucking call me that." Lovino looked over to the side to hide his blush.

"We can have pizza tomorrow. Remember that maiden."

"Yes, your majesty. The food will come just in a minute." And then the food came in just as promised. Then Lovino started to talk

"Look, your majesty-"

"I told you to call me Antonio."

"Antonio, I can't be a queen-or a king- or like a king and a queen hybrid thing." Antonio raised an eyebrow "I'm a dragon, I can't survive in a castle. I have to move and be free and all that bullshit and whatever."

"When did I say you were going to be my queen?" Antonio said with an innocent head tilt, though all innocence was lost in him. Lovino just looked at him actually considering burning him alive.

"What?"

"I never said that you were my queen to be. I just said that that is going to be your seat for the next few days," Cue the innocent, yet not so innocent, smile. "Oh, why would you ever assume that, Lovi?"

"D-don't call me that!"

Then they ate in casual conversation after. They found out that they actually had a bit in common. They found out both of them were actually really good at cooking and really liked it. In fact, they even called in the maid to tell her that the next day Lovino was going to show Antonio how to cook pizza from scratch. So, how about we go to the pizza making?

The next day Lovino dismissed training early so he could go cook the pizza with Antonio. Lovino found himself really excited for no reason. He tried to shake it off but he just couldn't. He told himself it was because he was cooking pizza, I mean he loved cooking and pizza. It was not because of that, of course. He got there and Antonio was waiting for him in the kitchen with some very casual clothing, he almost looked like he wasn't the king. He wasn't even wearing his crown.

"Umm... Antonio, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, Hi Lovi!" Antonio hugged Lovino, Lovino hesitantly hugged back. Which sent off a whole aviary in the stomachs.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well, I'm wearing this so I don't get my classy clothing dirty, Lovi," Antonio said ignoring what Lovino had just said. With that Lovino stopped hugging him. Which left the Spaniard in a small state of disappointment.

"Okay, bastardo, let's get cooking."

With that they got all the ingredients for the dough. Flour, yeast, salt, water, olive oil and sugar. Now, you must understand why this was probably a bad idea to do with the king. If you should know anything about Antonio it should be that he is very playful, much like a child. So, I will let you use your imagination as to what happened when they mixed flour and playfulness.

Antonio thought it would be a good idea to throw a bit of flour at Lovino whilst they were rolling out the dough. And there was Lovino thinking that nothing could go wrong. When Antonio did so Lovino turned to look at him slowly, red with rage. Antonio was giggling like a teenage girl that just saw her crush. Though when Lovino turned to look at him he started full on having a laughing fit. Lovino without hesitation took a handful of flour and dumped it on top of Antonio's head. That made Antonio stop laughing and Lovino start. That resulted in Antonio throwing more flour at him and then Lovino throwing more and so on. After a few minutes of the flour war Lovino tripped and fell on top of Antonio. Still both in a laughing fit, they slowly realized in the position they were in. Once they made eye contact they slowed down their laughs. The started getting closer and closer, they started slowly closing their eyes until--Lovino took the flour he was holding threw it in Antonio's face. Lovino started laughing again and fell to the side and Antonio was left in a small state of disappointment once again. After Lovino's laughter died down,

"We should probably actually make the pizzas, huh?"

"Yeah," Antonio said getting up and extending his arm to help Lovino. Lovino took it and when Antonio pulled him up, he stood quite close to Antonio's face. Then it happened again- they got closer and closer, eyes starting close slowly until- a maid came in.

"Oh! Sorry, your majesty," she turned to Lovino "Lovino, I simply came to get a rag." she hurriedly went looking for a rag, then she slowly registered what was in front of her, "Umm, your majesty, do you mind if I ask how you and Lovino are covered in flour along with the whole kitchen?"

"Well – we – uhh..." Antonio looked at Lovino and noticed they were still liking hands, Lovino did as well, and they both let go and blushed (no homo amiright). "We-we got a bit carried away in a flour war," Antonio said looking down and scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmm~. Okay. Don't waste all the flour," the maid left.

"L-lets finish rolling out the dough," Lovino stuttered.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

They did so in a bit of an awkward silence. Though when they finished the dough they managed to start up a conversation. They created the pizzas and put them in the oven.

They got in the subject of family and Antonio got to learn about Lovino's parents and how they died when Lovino and his brother were very young and he also learned a lot about Lovino's grandpa 'Rome'. Apparently he was born in Rome and his actual name is Romeo and that's why everyone called him Rome. After that lengthy talk they could smell the pizzas that were almost done. They got them out of the oven and went to eat at the dining table. Though they noticed they were covered in flour so they decided to just eat on the floor to not get the dining room all messy. Lovino proceeded to let his pizza cool, while Antonio burned his tongue. When Antonio burned his tongue Lovino said something along the lines of; 'That what you get for being an idiot' in Italian. They had lots of fun eating the pizza. It was delicious. They even shared their pizzas, saying quote on quote 'To make sure the other one tasted ok', when in reality they made the same exact pizza. Same toppings and everything; extra cheese and tomatoes.

The next day not much really happened during dinner but something did happen during training. Antonio usually joined in for an hour or two of the training. When Antonio turned up Lovino was telling the soldiers to 'drop and give me a hundred', Antonio walked over behind Lovino. He then proceeded to call him: 'Lovi~' he said and when Lovino turned around they were merely inches apart. In that moment it was like everything stopped. Well, everyone stopped. Let's keep it real here; everyone totally shipped them. I mean from Antonio calling him a cutie the moment they first met, to Antonio suggesting Lovino was his queen to be, to the flour war that the maid spilled the tea about as soon as she left the kitchen. Soldiers stopped and looked at what might unfold when:

"Uhh... S-sorry," said Antonio, with a very, very prominent blush.

"Umm...yeah sorry," Lovino said, also blushing, and backed away. "Good morning b-by the way."

"Yeah, good morning."

Snickering could be herd coming from everyone that had just witnessed that. Lovino noticed and turned as red as a tomato from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"You know what! I've changed my mind! You don't have to drop and give me a hundred." the soldiers cheered "You have to drop and give my two hundred," the soldiers whined. "Do I have to make it three? Quit whining!"

"Do I have to do two hundred too?" Antonio said with a pout. Lovino looked at him for a second.

"No, you can do a hundred."

"Aw, c'mon he gets to do less because he's his little boyfriend!" one of the soldier muttered by accident. Lovino looked at him, red with rage and actual steam coming out of his ears.

"You! Yeah, you! Thanks to that little comment you give me five fucking hundred, tu, piccolo pezzo di merda. And no motherfucking whining! Antonio gets to do less because he didn't talk when he was supposed to be doing push-ups, bastardo," Lovino said and went to get water to try to calm down and get refreshed. He got some water and threw it against his face to cool down his red-as-a-tomato face. That resulted in the water evaporating within contact.

After that predicament during training, not much truly happened. Lovino was always training and Antonio had to get all the preparations done, they still did eat dinner together whenever they could though. Just as the armor arrived and Lovino was showing the soldiers how to correctly assemble and use the weapons; the first attack started. The soldiers of king Arthur attempted to attack the city but since the war was declared the security around the empire had been increased so the guards were able to warn Lovino. It was an intense battle and they lost around twenty soldiers, but in the end the opposing side surrendered temporarily, claiming they would 'come back better prepared'. There was a celebration that night, the whole empire had a moment of prayers for the lost soldiers and afterward pretty much everyone got drunk. Surprisingly Lovino was one of the few that was practically sober, only having around four cups of wine in the whole night. Antonio, on the other hand, got black out drunk. And started flirt with almost everyone but in the end settled for Lovino. Lovino attempted many times to get away from the drunk Spaniard but no avail. Antonio would throw his arm around Lovino or give him tight hug so Lovino wouldn't leave. It wasn't until Lovino said 'Look a stupid turtle' that Antonio let go of him and Lovino could make his escape. That is, of course, until Antonio noticed he was gone. Antonio went to look for him and thought that he would be in the castle. He was right and when Lovino heard that damned idiot shout his name he immediately fell into a state of defeat. Lovino decided to just drag Antonio to his room and say he would be right back really just wait until Antonio fell asleep to go to his own room.

The next morning the King woke up with a terrible hangover, of course. Lovino was woken up by the ruckus. He went to ask one of the maids for help.

"Hello, miss."

"Oh, good morning Lovino! How may help you?"

"The king seems to be having a hangover or something and he woke me up. Could you please help him so I can rest after such an exhausting day?"

"I'm terribly sorry. But we have to go help clean the town after the attack that happened yesterday. We are only going to have time to make you and the king breakfast but then we have to leave."

"Great." Lovino sighed "Well, can I do something to get him to shut up?"

"Oh, yes. He probably needs food and water which we can do for you and maybe a damp towel for his headache. We'll get it right now."

The maid left to get the things as promised and gave them to Lovino in a tray. Lovino went over to the Kings room to give him the things he needed. When Lovino opened the door he saw the king in the worst state he'd ever seen anyone in.

"Umm...hey, bastard, the maids had to go do stuff in town so I'm going to help you with your stupid hangover."

"Huh? Thank you Lovi. You're so nice- "

"I had no choice," Lovino went over and sat at the edge of the bed "Plus, I was getting my beauty sleep, which thanks to training I hadn't been having lately, and you woke me up, idiota."

"Sorry. It's just my head hurts and I feel like my insides are coming out and- "

"Please stop. Here." Lovino gave him the damp towel for his headache.

"Thank you."

"Here have some water, you're probably dehydrated."

"Thank you." Lovino helped him get it in a more comfortable position and gave him the water. Antonio drank some but right after he sneezed.

"Are you sick?" Lovino asked less than millisecond after the sneeze, with a bit of a concerned look.

"I don't know, maybe. I probably like made out with someone that was sick last night or something. It happens a lot when I get drunk." Lovino tried to hide a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You didn't make out with anyone last night. You were literally all night bothering me and wouldn't let me out of your sight. You probably have allergies." Lovino touched his forehead to check his temperature "Yeah, that's it."

"What? How do you know that? Maybe I made out with someone before you got there," Antonio crossed his arms.

"I know that because I was there the whole night. At first you were flirting with some girls, that ended up being married. Then you flirted with some guys, that ended up being forty. And then you flirted with me, who couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried. You're a very clingy bastard." Antonio blushed "Here." Lovino gave Antonio his breakfast. "Eat up and shut up." Lovino got up to leave.

"Wait- "

"Use your mouth for eating not for yapping."

"But wait," Lovino turned to look at him. "Can't you stay?"

"I'm going back to sleep; I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"But," Antonio moved a bit to the side and pointed at the rest of his fairly large bed "there's enough space for you."

"You're kidding, right?" Lovino said rolling his eyes.

"No," Antonio said with a bright smile despite having a terrible headache. Lovino sighed.

"Fine. Let me get my breakfast so I can eat."

"Weren't you going to sleep?"

"I lied."

With that Lovino left to get his breakfast. He came back and sat on the other side of the bed. Antonio urged him to move closer but Lovino denied. Antonio just settled to get closer to him and not the other way around. They started off a conversation, well more like Antonio did. Lovino was truly very tired and merely responded with head nods and 'mhm'. After eating Lovino fell asleep on Antonio shoulder. Antonio noticed almost immediately and almost squealed like a fangirl, I mean if Lovino was cute awake; imagine asleep. Antonio eventually got bored and since he didn't want to wake up Lovino, he fell asleep too.

After a while training was to start. Training was moved from 'the moment the sun rises' to noon since they had been celebrating the previous night. The soldiers waited for Lovino, he was never late which is why they were quite confused. Lovino was usually there before anyone else. Eventually some maid came back to the castle, she had to cook lunch for the king, and the soldiers asked where Lovino was. The maid said he was in the castle, she let the soldiers go look for him. They looked everywhere in the castle but no avail. Well, the only place left was the kings room, they decided to leave that for the very end, they were scared the king might scold them. After the soldiers met up and told each other about how they didn't find Lovino anywhere they all went to the king's room. They opened the door and, at this point, Lovino and Antonio were all cuddled up together. Some soldiers almost lost their shit and some did lose their shit. I mean everyone shipped them for god's sake. One of the soldiers called over the maid and the maid came over and flipped out too. After flipping out for a while, one of the soldiers told everyone to calm down. They told the maid to go back to the kitchen and they closed the door. They pretended to knock as if they hadn't already come in. Antonio and Lovino woke up a little but the just went back to sleep second later. They knocked again.

"Your majesty?" said the soldier that was knocking.

"Go away," said both Lovino and Antonio at the same time. Then Lovino got confused as to why the hell someone else was in his room.

"What the-" Lovino got up and saw Antonio with his arms around his waist and he fell off the bed with a 'manly' screech. With that Antonio got up. He noticed Lovino on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Why the hell am I here?"

"You fell asleep after you ate your breakfast."

"Okay...wait, then why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so cute and peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Besides I fell asleep too," cue the blush on Lovino's face. "Aww, you're blushing!"

"No, I'm not." he crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"It's ok! Everyone blushes, but not everyone is as cute as you when you blush," Antonio said with a charming smile.

"Uhh, your majesty is Lovino in there? We were supposed to start training an hour ago," said the soldier once again.

"What?!" said Lovino. Antonio helped him up from the floor immediately. They bumped heads.

"Oww, sorry. Are you ok?" said both of them at the same time.

"You care about me!" Antonio with a face I could only describe as 'I just discovered America.' ((Foreshadowing))

"What? Oh, no! That's just good manners!" Lovino blushed a bit and looked away.

"You're blushing again! You do care!" Antonio hugged him "I care about you too." Lovino hugged back. They stopped hugging and they looked into each other's eyes. They started getting closer and closer until—the soldier knocked again.

"Your majesty?"

Lovino and Antonio got ripped away from their trance and let go of each other. They were both blushing at this point and Lovino went over to the door.

"Umm... see you later, I guess." Lovino said and left. This time both of them in a bit of state of disappointment.

A month later, lots of training, lots of dinners together and lots of awkward moments; there was an attack. Thankfully they weren't caught too off guard. But not so thankfully the opposing side was very much like they said; better prepared. Lots of soldiers got captured and some were lost. In fact, their best soldier got captured and this caused a bit of a problem in paradise:

"Lovino, please, he's our best soldier. Transform! I'll never ask you to do it again."

"But I can't!"

"Lovi, I know it hurts. I do, I really do. But Gilbert is our best soldier! He is worth it!"

"I can't!"

"Lovino I swear to god that I will never make you transform again! Gilbert is my best friend. Why are you being so selfish!" Antonio was losing it right about now. His best friend was going to probably die! He was freaking out. And he was even getting mad. He could barely face Lovino, he was that mad, so he turned around.

"I thought you said this was for emergencies! This is an emergency! Gilbert is our best soldier and my best friend! So how about you stop being a useless little selfish brat and transform!" Antonio turned around and was met with something he wishes he'd never have to see again. Lovino was crying. Antonio realized what he had just said and, of course, he regretted all of it. He walked over to Lovino to try and comfort him, but when he went to hug him Lovino backed away.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Perdón, perdón. Fue de la boca para afuera. Please don't cry," Antonio reached over to try and wipe Lovino tears but Lovino flinched and took another step back.

"I can't," Lovino said, voice cracking. "I-I can only transform when emotions are involved."

"¿Que? What do you mean?"

"When grandpa Rome was teaching me and my fratello how to transform, I could never transform whilst he could. I first transformed when grandpa decided to start teaching Feli how to fly. Feli almost fell of the roof and I swooped in and saved him. If-if I'd only known Gilbert better maybe-maybe I could transform. I have to care about the situation deeply to be able to transform. I'm sorry." Lovino turned around and tried to leave. Antonio tried to make him stop.

"Hey, wait- "

"Leave me alone. I know I'm a waste of time, I'm useless. Just-" Lovino's voice cracked "leave me be." Lovino left.

The next day they were attacked and it was terrible. There was a total of forty soldiers left not including Antonio and Lovino. The battle was lost because Lovino and Antonio were so out of it. They were both still processing what had happened the day before. Antonio got his weapon knocked out of his hands three times and almost got killed two of those. Lovino got his weapon knocked out of his hands four times, though he didn't suffer any near death experiences because he just blew fire at them in the panic.

The next day they were ambushed and forced to split up. Antonio and Lovino managed to stay together though. They were chased to the very top of a cliff. They were getting very close to the edge but Lovino was holding the soldier off with his fire. Lovino was running out of energy though,

"Antonio, I can't hold them off for much longer."

"Ahh, I know but I can't do much."

"We're going to die! Think of something!"

"I can't! Woah," Antonio almost lost his balance. They got to the edge. "Lovi, we're at the edge."

"What?! No, can't be!"

"We are. Lovino, if we don't make it- "

"We will."

"But if we don't, I just want you to know I love you."

"What?" Lovino turned around to face Antonio.

"I love you," Antonio said and pulled Lovino into a kiss. Lovino, to Antonio's surprise, kissed back. Lovino pulled away and was met with the opposing soldiers behind them. As reflex Lovino moved away from them and accidentally pushed Antonio off the cliff. Lovino turned around and tried to grab his hand but failed. Antonio was going to die and Lovino panicked. He jumped.

In the blink of an eye Lovino had transformed and Antonio was on his back. Antonio had his eyes closed ready to hit the floor and get the sweet cold embrace of death but he noticed he wasn't falling. He opened his eyes and was met with a beautiful view of clouds and the sunset.

"Am I in heaven? Oh dios mío me morí! Estoy muerto! ¿Que va a pasar con Lovino y mi reino? Que-"

Lovino sighed.

"Hmm?" Antonio looked down and saw he was on Lovino's back. "Lovino?" Lovino nodded. "Oh my god! I'm alive! You're alive! And you're...a dragon.... Wait, didn't you say you could only transform when you cared about the situation deeply?" Lovino nodded. "So you do care about me!" Antonio hugged him and Lovino huffed.

Lovino flew down to the hill they were previously on. Antonio got off of his back. Lovino then proceeded to scare the shit out of the opposing soldiers. Soon enough Lovino managed to scare away all of the opposing soldiers and get back the captured soldiers, including Gilbert. King Arthur surrendered, for he did not want to be burnt like one of his scones by Lovino. Or, you know, eaten alive. So, of course, they won the war.

After the war Lovino and Antonio started dating 'secretly'. Everyone knew. I mean, why would Lovino stay in the castle after the war and not go back to his family? Though his family didn't quite mind, the shipping of the two spread through the whole empire so it obviously got to them. Two years later they got married and they adopted two kids: a girl, the oldest, named Mariola and a boy named Francis (yes he was named after Antonio's friend; Francis Bonnefoy) And they lived, as cheesy as it sounds, happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I was proof reading and this is the notes i put at the ending in watt pad and I cant breathe:
> 
> This is it I hope you liked this dumbass fic I wrote in my free time to distract myself with the harsh reality that we are all slowly decaying organisms and that time is just a concept made up by society and literally everything around us is somehow made from our minds and stuff. So, yeah I hope you like
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Santa María! (spanish) = Holy Mary!
> 
> bastardo (italian)= bastard
> 
> dios mío (spanish)= my god
> 
> ritardato (italian)= retard
> 
> tu, piccolo pezzo di merda (italian)= you little piece of shit
> 
> idiota (italian)= idiot
> 
> Perdón, perdón. Fue de la boca para afuera (spanish)= Sorry, sorry. ((Fue de la boca para afuera is a saying that basically means you weren't thinking about what you were saying and you didn't mean what you said))
> 
> ¿Que? (spanish)= What?
> 
> fratello (italian) = brother
> 
> Oh dios mío me morí! Estoy muerto! ¿Que va a pasar con Lovino y mi reino? Que- (spanish)= Oh my god I'm dead. I'm dead! What will happen to Lovino and my kingdom? What-.
> 
> ((as you can see the authors first language is spanish which is why I wrote so many spanish things and not italian cause I dont know shit about italian))


End file.
